


Deep Blue

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Series: SPN AU & Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, language courtesy of pirate!dean, protective!benny with hearts for eyes, soft!benny, very very mild nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: You never thought that one day you’d come to care for a human so much, and yet Benny really was an exception to most everything you ever knew about humans. When a usual trip turns into something else, you find that sometimes treasure comes in all sorts of shapes.





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> _This fills the Pirate!au square for the SPN AU & Trope Bingo!_
> 
>  
> 
> _I’ve always loved mermaids since I was little. I never quite found a premise for a mermaid!fic that really begged me to write it… until now. There’s gonna be three parts total, plus a prologue! Miniseries, ahoy! I haven’t written anything that’s got me as excited as this has in awhile, so I hope y’all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!_

****You swished your glittering tail in the ocean water as you sat perched on a wide, flat rock, your book weighted by driftwood to keep it open. Your eyes slid over the page as you read, your hands busied as you braided portions of your hair. The sea was calm, and in turn were you, happily reading the second book in a series that you hadn’t been able to put down since you’d returned to your little island.

Small, playful fish tickled your fin, swimming away as you flicked it in their direction. You smiled, pulling your fin from the water to roll onto your belly, letting your scales glimmer and melt into skin, feet now propped up toward the open sky. It always tickled whenever you let yourself shift, but it was so fun and  _freeing_ to be on land for periods of time. You rested your chin in your hand, excited as the story in front of you unfolded, letting your feet swing back and forth.

It wasn’t long until you sensed something in the sea, the waters reaching out to you, warning of something big approaching. You let your hand slide over the edge of your perch, dipping into the warm sea- sure enough, a large vessel was approaching. You couldn’t hide your excitement at the idea of your friend coming to ask for your help like he had been for awhile now, the prospect of presents as exciting as seeing the man again.

You stood on shaky legs, never quite used to using them in such a way, spying a large vessel carrying the maroon flag that you’d grown accustomed to seeing. You smiled, eager to see him.

You read another chapter of your book, waiting until the ship was closer to meet him at the small boat he always used to visit. He’d always bring you treasures untold, gadgets and gizmos aplenty. Your favorite, though a close second to the sparkling jewels he brought, were the books. They held volumes of stories, each of adventure and romance, always more than one part. He always did leave at least one book from the complete series out of his gift, whether to keep you excited for the completion of the story whenever he returned, or to have an excuse to return, you never knew. He’d compliment you too, praising your  _‘unparalleled beauty’_. Of course it was all part of your deal- he’d do all these things in return for safe passage through the rough waters near your island- but still, you enjoyed it all from the man with eyes as blue as the sky. He was handsome. And his voice was unlike any of the others you’d ever heard.

You stood when you could finally see the small craft, smoothing down the sheer panel of your reflective dress, and jumped into the water. The dress meshed into your skin, turning flesh to scales, your fin once again reappearing as you sped through the water, coming to a stop and surfacing near him.

 _“Damn!”_  he said, a hand over his chest, “Ya always scare me when ya do that.”

You just grinned and moved closer to fold your arms across the edge of the boat. “What better way to keep sea pirates on their toes, eh?”

He smiled, watching as you bobbed in the sea. “I brought you gifts as per our deal, darlin’. Brought you somethin’ extra shiny, too.”

Your eyes blew wide, your smile stretching as you flicked our tail excitedly. “OH! Let me see! Can I see it?”

He chuckled and reached into his heavy jacket, pulling something metal and glittery from his pocket. He dangled it in front of you, letting it drop into your open palms. It was slightly heavy, formed into a loop, but  _goodness_ , you were enchanted with the way the light caught it. It shone differently each time you turned it, each color of the rainbow clear and beautiful. “What is it, Benny? I’ve never seen one before!”

“It’s a necklace, it goes around your neck.”

You made a face, unsure why anyone would want something around their neck. “Why would you do that? Don’t humans know you could die like that?”

Benny guffawed, his eyes crinkling around the corners as he did. “I guess you could, darlin’. I guess I never really thought of it like that.”

You preened, happy under his gaze. You looked at the so-called necklace again, marveling at the shine it produced. Finally, you laid it atop your head, looping bits of hair around the loop, securing it in place with a few braids. “Well, what do you think?” you asked, twirling around in place.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in months,” he crooned, reaching forward to push a stray hair plastered to your face back. You beamed under his praise, the scales of your tail shimmering even brighter in the water.

“What else do you have for me?” You grabbed the edge of the boat, trying to peer into the small vessel, but Benny only slid sideways to shield your searching eyes.

“Ah, ah. No peeking. Close your eyes and hold your hands out again for me, chère.”

You crinkled your nose, “What’s that word? It’s pretty. What’s it mean?”

You swore you could see his face dust pink, and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before settling into a soft smile. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll tell you on the return journey, what do ya say to that?”

You pouted, reluctantly letting it go, nodding before opening your hands palm up and closing your eyes like he’d asked earlier. He put something stiff and heavy in your hands, and you opened your eyes to see yet more books, one of which being the final in the series you were currently reading. You squealed in delight, taking care not to splash water on your new reading material.

“You like it?” Benny asked.

“Like it? There’s so many this time, Benny! And this one’s about whales! And this one’s about a prince!”

He laughed quietly as you read over their spines, tittering over which one you’d read first. “Thank you! Oh, these are wonderful, Benny!” You quickly deposited the books into the boat for safekeeping, smiling up at him as he smiled back. “So where are we headed to today? If you want to go to Tortuga, I should warn you that there’s been a lot of fighting near there. There’s been at least three shipwrecks already.”

He frowned, “What did their flags look like? The ships that sank the others?”

You pursed your lips, thinking. “Blue. Yes, bright blue and white. The other ships looked like yours, only black and red. Why?”

He cursed lowly, rubbing his hand over his beard. “We can’t go that way at all now. They’ll be lookin’ for me. For my whole crew.”

You felt your heart leap in your chest, “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“They’ve been tryin’ to find me for months after attacking one of their ships. I should'a known better than to have let Dean persuade me into it. I don’t know if the loot was even worth the chase they’re givin’.” He seemed older as he talked, world-weary in ways you’d only seen from a great distance. You knew you had to help him, if only to bring the smile back to his handsome face.

“I can help you get to Clew Bay. It would take awhile, but you’d be safe there. There’s trades and ports, and most everyone is willing to turn a blind eye to, well, anything really.”

He scratched at his beard, thinking. “Well, it’s a better plan than any other place I could think of hidin’ out. There’s not many places my crew and I could hide.”

“So is that a yes?”

The corners of his mouth lifted, and you watched as his eyes crinkled. “That’s a yes, chère.”

You rolled your eyes at the word he’d yet to tell you the meaning of. “Well we should leave immediately or risk getting caught in the storm brewing. If I get caught in it, I can end up miles away from the ship. It’s just not safe for merfolk in a storm like that.”

“No, hey,” he said as he cupped your cheek, “you get out of there if things get too bad. I don’t want you riskin’ your life like that. You either swim somewhere safe or get on the ship. Promise me.”

You looked into his eyes, seeing the weight behind his words. He cared enough about you to leave himself stranded in a storm than see you hurt. Warmth blossomed in your chest as you laid our hand over his. “I promise, Benny. I promise,” you whispered.

* * *

The storm came sooner than expected. The sea warned you as you swam on, but your stubbornness made you hold fast, swimming in the choppier and choppier waters. It wasn’t until visibility hit a new low that you heard shouting from behind you.

“Grab the rope! Get y'self aboard before I go in after ya!” His voice whipped in the wind, but despite it, you knew it was Benny. You watched as a flash of rope flew over the side, blowing in the wild wind and swam for it, shoving your hand through the loop and grabbing the knot.

You were hauled up the side of the ship, Benny meeting you at the railing, pushing aside the men on the rope to get to your first. He helped you over the side, an arm around your waist until he could reach his other around your tail and haul you to his chest. You grabbed tight to his coat at the ship rocked, lost in the warmth he gave off and the dark blue of his eyes until you heard several gasps next to you. Everyone aboard was staring at you. It was the first time they’d ever seen you up close, and nothing compared to the shock of watching your tail melt away only to leave legs behind.

A man with a hat and wide emerald green eyes stepped forward. “Uh, what the  _fuck?_  I mean, really,  _what the fuck?_ ” he says emphatically.

“ _Dean_ , mind your tongue around the lady,” Benny reprimanded, slowly setting you on your feet. He looked you up and down for a minute, noticing the sheerness of your dress, and taking in the way his men stared at you. “Get back to work, the lot 'o ya! I expect ya to be on yer best behavior, too!”

He shrugged off his coat, wrapping you up in it and sliding his arm around your shoulders, rubbing your arm as you sidled in closer to his heat. Dean continued to stare until Benny spoke up again.

“Dean, you’re in charge'a the deck until I get her settled in my cabin. I expect the whole crew to be as courteous as they can. If I hear of anythin’ untoward, there’ll be blood. Y’ got that?”

“Aye, Cap.” He tilted his head, a glitter in his eye. “Should I make sure you’re not  _disturbed?_ ”

Benny growled, his eyes glaring daggers into him. “Just keep things tidy 'til I get back, chief.” He steered you away, guiding you to the back of the ship, blatantly ignoring the deep chuckle behind him.

“Who was that?” you asked, peeking over your shoulder as you got farther away.

“Oh, that’s my second in command. He’s an old friend. He likes to tease me about-” he went quiet, eyes shifting to look anywhere but at you.

“About what?”

“Nevermind,” he grumbled as he lifted a hatch in the deck, “After you.”

He helped you down the stairs and into a roomy cabin with a large desk, bed, and dining table. The table had a map spread across it, yellowed and weighed down with random objects, a large circle around a spot of ocean. Benny came up behind you, watching as you ghosted your fingers over the black ink.

“What’s in the circle?”

“Your li'l island. It’s not charted, so I figured a circle would do for now.”

You smiled at him, watching as something played behind his eyes before he turned to a chest of drawers and pulled out a blanket.

“Here,” he said, handing it to you. “It’s wool, so it should keep ya nice 'n warm. You can use my bed to get some sleep while yer here, and I’ll be back later.”

“Wait, I want to help!” you cried, snagging his sleeve as he half-turned.

“Nah, darlin’. I know you’ve been swimming for so long now, ya must be tired. Get some sleep, I’ve got this. I promise.” He pushed a lock of your hair over your shoulder, skimming your neck as he went, your skin hyper-aware of the contact.

“Well, here, take this then.” You shrugged off his coat and handed it back to him, watching as he slipped it over his own shoulders. You took each half of the coat and pulled it together in the middle, buttoning it with quick fingers. “Did you know that mermaids are good luck?” you asked, still holding onto his coat as you looked up at him.

“Always heard that they were evil things, eager to steal men’s souls. I’m sure a lot of my men think you’ll drag us right down to Davy Jones’ locker.”

You giggled, “No, no. It’s sirens that will kill sailors. They sing songs that poison their minds, make them do whatever they please. A man under her spell would dash himself upon the rocks if she wished it. But  _mermaids_ , dear pirate,  _mermaids_ hold good luck and sometimes can even grant a wish.” You leaned up on your toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, his hands coming up to your waist to balance you. “Good luck, Benny,” you said softly, pleased when his hands followed you as you fell back to the floor. You watched as he mumbled something, stepped back and retreated back the way he came in, the flush on his cheeks still vivid in your mind. 

* * *

He was in deep, and he knew it. He’d wanted to kiss you then and there, wanted to snap that tension between you in two and finally do something about it. Time and place, though. It was neither, and he had a ship and a crew to take care of. A storm to see through.

As he trudged back into his cabin, he couldn’t help but watch you as you slept. It was peaceful the way your chest rose and fell, your breaths deep and even. You were beautiful like that, your hair haloed across the pillow, features soft under the low candlelight in the cabin. If he hadn’t known you were a mermaid, he would have thought you an angel instead.

The storm had passed for the most part, enough so he could safely take his leave. Dean was happy to take over, not missing a chance to tease him about you waiting in his bed. He had to fight hard to keep his mind from supplying more  _intimate_ images afterward.

He flopped down into his desk chair, groaning lowly at how tired he truly was. Tired enough, that he hadn’t noticed that you were awake.

“You’re back,” you said softly from your spot under his covers. You smiled soft and sweet at him, and he smiled back, suddenly feeling a little lighter under your gaze. “How’s the weather?”

“Storm’s over for the most part. Still a li'l choppy, but we’re on course to where you pointed.”

You yawned and stretched, “This is the first time I’ve ever slept in a bed.”

He laughed, “I was wonderin’ about that. And how was the lady’s first experience?”

“Oh, it’s lovely. It’s what I imagine sleeping on a cloud is like.” You slid your legs out from the covers and stood, quickly grabbing your blanket to curl around your shoulders. “Let’s go.”

You walked up to his desk watching as his brows furrowed. “Where are we goin’ exactly?”

You rolled your eyes, “Not that I don’t trust you, but I’d like to check our course. Plus, I can check for other ships while I’m at it.”

His brows just drew even closer together. “How do you do that anyway? You always know about all the nearby ships before the lookouts even get a glimpse of anythin’.”

“I communicate with the sea, of course.”

“You…  _what?_ ”

“I speak to the sea. As long as I have contact with the water, I can speak to the sea, and anything in it by extent.”

His brows rose as he let out a low whistle. “You really are somethin’ else, woman. Full 'o surprises.”

You shrugged. “Not my fault you’ve never met a mermaid before. Your human books really do lack nuance about mermaids.”

* * *

He led you above deck, glaring at any of his crew that stared a little too long at you. You thankfully had your borrowed blanket still wrapped around you, shielding most of you from onlookers. Benny watched as you made your way to the bowsprit, leaning over the edge.

He caught your arm, warning you. “Don’t fall in, now. I don’t exactly wanna have to go in after ya.”

You smiled and patted his hand. “It’s alright. I know what I’m doing. I won’t fall in unless I want to.”

He looked at you dubiously, but let your elbow go. “Alright, alright. I’ll keep my hands t’ myself.”

“Just hold this,” you said, handing him your blanket before climbing onto the bowsprit and sitting down, straddling the wooden post. You breathed deep, the salty air much nicer than the stiff air in the cabin. You let your feet dangle, stretching your toes and smiling as the air swirled around you.

You looked back at Benny, taking in the soft look on his face as he watched you. It made your breath catch in your lungs, that look.

On a particularly high crest of water, you leaned to the side, your hand wrapped securely around the pole to let your other glide through the water. Benny shouted and leaned as far forward as he dared, grabbing your ankle as if he thought you’d plunge right into the sea. You giggled at his protectiveness as the water sluiced over your skin. You leaned back up, and held your hand out to him, letting him pull you back safely onto the deck.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, chère.” He pulled you into his arms, quickly wrapping the blanket back around you.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” you argued, not too upset since the heat rolling off of him was so cozy. “There aren’t any ships near, and we’re right on course as long as we keep pointed in the same direction.” He rubbed his hands over your back in big firm circles, warming you as you leaned into his chest. “You’re so warm,” you hummed, happily tucked in against him.

“Alright, come on,” he said, “I need some sleep and I know you’re still tired.”

He led you back into his cabin, ignoring the way Dean raised a smug eyebrow at him from the wheel. He smiled as you eagerly climbed back into his bed, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at the sight of you laid out and smiling up at him. He tried not to stare, and instead pulled a pillow from the top and plopped it down on the floor.

“What are you doing?” You asked, confused as he made to sit on the floor.

“Uhhh, going to sleep?”

“Down there?”

His brow furrowed, “Where else?”

You rolled your eyes at him, smirking at him. “Up here with me, you big guppy. I won’t bite, I promise.”

“I, uh, I didn’t want to assume- I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” He rubbed at the back of his neck as he stood up straight, putting his his pillow back on the bed.

“Come on,” you said, pulling back the covers for him. “I trust you, Benny. I know you wouldn’t do anything anything I wouldn’t want you to.” You snuggled in as he laid down, and you frowned. “You aren’t going to wear all that in bed, are you? That can’t be comfortable.”

He went red and stood, pulling off layers upon layers until he laid back down in just his underwear. You couldn’t help but let your eyes roam over his tanned skin until it was out of sight, the covers pulled high up his chest. You could feel the heat roll off of him yet again, the pull of his warmth drawing you to him. The waters you swam in were quite warm, and the lack of heat was something you were cursing in your current human state.

“Benny?”

He hummed and turned his head toward you. “Everythin’ okay?”

“Yeah, I just- could you scoot over?”

He scooted closer to the edge of his large bed and you huffed.

“No.” You wrapped a hand around his firm bicep, and pulled him toward you. “I mean come closer. I’m not used to it being this cold.”

He looked at you curiously, but slid closer to you anyways. “Is this okay?” He was still too far away, but you just slid yourself closer, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You’re so warm,” you murmured, huddled up against his arm. “Mmm, just like laying in the sun.”

Your tiredness overcame you quickly, dragging you into the floating nothingness of sleep before you could hear Benny’s reply.

* * *

You woke slowly, warm and cozy in a cocoon of heat. Your eyes drifted open slowly, blinking back the harsh light of day until you could see properly. Benny was wrapped snug around you, one bicep pillowing your head and the other arm tight around your waist. You let your trapped hands splay across his tanned and freckled chest as you looked at him, gazing at the way the light played over the planes of his face. He looked younger like this, his face lax and soft. He looked almost boyish, even with the mix of color in his beard. His eyelashes were long and beautiful against his cheeks, fluttering as he dreamed until he calmed again, giving you a squeeze.

His lashes lifted, his deep blue eyes adjusting as he woke slowly. His lips lifted in a soft smile, and he let a hand smooth your hair back before surprising you with a kiss on your nose.

You giggled, making him smile at you like you’d given him some rare, beautiful gift. Before you could say something, though, the moment was broken by a heavy knock on the door.

“Breakfast, Captain. Or should I come back later?” Dean asked, sounding far too jovial for the time of morning than Benny would have liked.

“Hold on, Dean. I’m comin’.”

“I bet you are.”

“DEAN!” he shouted, shooting up from the bed and yanking the door open.

Dean stood in the doorway, a tray in his hands and a self-satisfied smile on his lips. “Yeah, Captain?”

Benny took the tray and hissed, “Keep yer mouth shut, Winchester.”

Dean just grinned harder, and pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key before leaving, whistling the entire way.

Benny sighed and brought the tray in, sitting up in his previous spot next to you. “Ya hungry, chère?”

“Famished,” you said, smiling as you snagged a chunk of bread.

You ate in silence, catching Benny looking at you on more than one occasion before you headed out onto the deck.

Benny stood to the side, taking the blanket that at some point he’d began thinking of as  _yours_ from your hands, watching as you dove off the side. He smiled as he saw you leapt back up in the air, your fin materializing once again as he watched you glide through the water.

Dean stood at his side, watching the way he looked at you, nodding over to his brother Sam to look at the way Benny’s eyes lingered.

Benny jumped when Sam spoke behind him, “You’ve got it bad, man.”

“Hmm?” Benny briefly looked back at him, preferring the view of you doing acrobatics in the air.

“Oh yeah.” Dean agreed. “He’s a  _goner_.”


End file.
